Electronic devices are often placed on a work surface during use and expected to remain in a desired position. Relatively small loads caused by a user, or loads caused by the device's operation itself (e.g., vibration) should not cause the device to move across the work surface. As such, feet are often adhered or otherwise attached to bottom surfaces of electronic devices to provide points of contact with the work surface with a high coefficient of friction. Further, the feet are often made of a resiliently elastic material that resists damage thereto. Also, by acting as points of contact with the work surface, the feet protect the remaining bottom surfaces of electronic devices from damage caused by contact with the work surface (e.g., scratches). Still further, the feet offset the remaining bottom surfaces from a work surface, which may aid in thermal management of the electronic devices.
Adhered feet are not generally readily removable and replaceable without also removing and replacing the adhesive, which may be messy and time consuming. Further, over time the feet may become inadvertently dislodged from the electronic device housing and may need to be quickly and easily replaced.